Meryl Streep surprise
by AshleyStreeper92
Summary: Meet Makenzie a 20 years old who chases her dreams to become an actress but then her life changes from a mysterious surprise. She is Meryl's missing child. Thank you Shadowlord1329 for helping me with this fic.


This is a story about Makenzie Parker who had a dream about becoming an actress because of Meryl Streep. She has obsessed over her for years and her dream could soon come true but little did she know something would change her entire life in one night.

Makenzie was a 20 year old who always dreamed of becoming an actress because of Meryl Streep and she was finally going after her dream. She was packing her stuff to make her move to NYC this afternoon when her mother Ann comes in to check on her.

"How are you making out?"

"Good! I'm almost done."

Ann looks at her little girl and gives a half smile

"Oh Mom don't start that now. "

Ann has tears rolling down her eyes "My baby girl is leaving me"

"Awe Mom stop" She gives her mom a hug and wipes a tear away "You always said chase your dreams so I'm chasing mine"

"I know" Ann hugs her little girl one more time and helps Kenzie pack up the car. As the last of it is packed she says her goodbyes to her family.

"Bye Dad, I'll miss your amazing cooking" She smiles at him and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"And I'll miss that beautiful smile of yours" He hugs his daughter back and she moves onto her sister Haley.

"I can finally have your room after all these years" Haley jokingly said but then her face instantly shows that she's a little upset. "I'm gonna miss you bossing me around and our little talks we had"

"I'm going to miss you too Hal, but you can always call when you're in trouble or just want to talk" She gives her sister a hug and kisses the top of her head" Be good for Mom and Dad"

Haley wipes a tear away "I will"

At last she looks at her mom and sees the pain in her mother's face. She hugs her mom.

"I will call every day"

"You better"

They both wipe away tears and Kenzie heads over to her car and looks back at her family

"I love you guys"

She gets in her car and drives off to NYC. Along the way she starts thinking "_What if I don't fit in?" "What if it doesn't work out?" "What if nobody likes me?" _ She snaps out of her terrible thoughts and focuses on the positive.

Meanwhile in NYC Meryl Streep is in her home and getting ready to go film her movie about a women who gives up her child to have a better life but 20 years later she starts searching for her. Meryl is deep in her thoughts when Don enters the bedroom.

"Meryl?"

"Hmm"

"The car is outside waiting"

"I'll be right out"

"Are you okay? Is the shooting getting to you? You know we—"

Meryl puts her hand up "I don't want to talk about it Don, I really don't. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I knew you shouldn't have taken on this roll, it is starting to get to you"

Meryl sighs and puts on her jacket "Don I'm fine. Can we please stop talking about it?"

Don nods and kisses his wife and Meryl goes off to her day of shooting. When Meryl starts shooting her scene where she is trying to find her daughter Meryl messes up and the director gives everyone a little break and Meryl goes off set and heads towards her trailer when one of the actors stops her.

"Are you okay? You seem really upset about something. You've been like this since we started shooting actually"

Meryl clears her throat "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired and worn out" She gives a half smile and Brad smiles back.

"Okay just wanted to make sure you're alright"

"Thanks for asking" She walks away really fast and finally gets to her trailer and shuts the door behind her and stands there looking around. She puts her head against the door and starts' crying. After Meryl fixes herself she goes back on set and goes on about her day.

**Back to Makenzie **_**flash back**_

_Kenzie arrived in New York after 5 hours of driving. While back in Pennsylvania she had rented an apartment for NY and LA so she could have a place to go and not live in hotels. While unpacking her car a girl named Amber saw her having trouble and asked if she could help._

"_Do you need help?"_

"_Thank you very much"_

"_You're welcome, The names Amber Hartford, What's yours?"_

"_Makenzie Parker! Nice to meet you"_

_ They shake hands and Amber takes a box of clothes and notices a dress from Chanel "WHOA! Chanel?"_ (**I do not own Chanel)**

_Kenzie blushed lightly and said "My Dad comes from money, He owns the Bright Tech company"_

_ "I know that name from somewhere" Amber thinks about it for a second and then realizes her laptop is from the company. "Holy shit my laptop is from there"_

_ Kenzie blushes again and says "Yeah..."_

_ They take everything upstairs and Kenzie asks if she wants to go out for dinner at McDonald's._

_ "Hey, Do you want to go to dinner at McDonald's?"_

_ "Sure! I could use a night out"_

_ "Alright let's go"_

_ They both set off to McDonald's and get to know each other while eating_

_ "So where are you moving from?"_

_ "I moved from Sayre PA, It's a really small town with nothing in it basically"_

_ "Ah, What made you want to move all the way to NYC?"_

_ "Well I've always wanted to live here and ever since I was sixteen I have wanted to become an actress because of Meryl Streep so I came here to do that"_

_ "Don't you have to go to LA to start as an actress?"_

_Kenzie hesitates to tell her "Um my Dad bought me an apartment in LA so when I go there I won't have to live in a hotel. I fly out there in a couple days so I __ can go audition for a couple movies then come back here" Kenzie takes a sip of her drink feeling embarrassed since she never liked telling people how much money she had. _

_ "Oh wow" Amber looks at her and notices she is uncomfortable about the subject. "Enough about that subject. Tell me about yourself"_

_**End flashback**_

__After a full day of shooting Meryl goes home and goes to the Bathroom and begins to cry profusely and can't stop. Don is in the kitchen getting a drink when he hears his wife crying so he goes to the bathroom door and knocks.

"Meryl open the door" He hears a _click_ and she opens the door with red puffy blood shot eyes. Don holds his wife.

"Are you still upset about the movie? Do you want me to pull you out of it?"

Meryl whips her head around and gives him an enraged glare. "NO! I must go through this in order to get over the pain"

"I hate seeing you like this" He moves her bangs out of her eyes.

**Makenzie**

After putting applications in for an agent Makenzie was in the mall looking for a birthday present for Amber.

** Flashback to McDonald's**

_"Well I am 20 years old. I have a 15 year old sister Haley, As you know my father owns Bright Tech, My Mom is a lawyer for Bright Tech, My sister works at McDonald's, I like Dolphins, My favorite color is Blue, I love to play Softball and video games on my computer, and My _middle name is Annabell"

_"Wow you must have had a descent life"_

_ Makenzie ignores the comment and says "So tell me about you"_

_ "Well I am 20 years old myself, my Dad works at the Hampton Inn as the cook, My mom is a dentist, I have a 18 year old sister Jenny, A 16 year old brother Ben, I work at CVS as a cashier, and I like Jewelry"_

**End flashback**

She goes shopping at Zales for a necklace to give to Amber for her birthday. She finally finds the right one after 20 minutes of searching. She pays for it and heads back home. As soon as she gets home her phone rings and it's a number she doesn't recognize

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Makenzie Parker?"

"Yes it is, Why do you ask?"

"Well my name is Carter Barrington and I would like to be your new agent and I can get you into a movie today"

Makenzie is speechless "Wow you guys work fast"

"That we do, So what do you say?"

"Yes, of course"

"Good come to my office and we will discuss this in person"

"Okay! What time?

"Now"

"Where?"

"In Time Square"

"Holy shit that's an hour away"

"I can wait"

"Uh okay I will be there"

"Goodbye"

They hang up and she runs out of her apartment and jumps into her car and drives as fast as she can without breaking the speed limit. An hour later she knocks at his door

"Come in"

She opens the door and smells Bourbon and see's him drinking it. The desk is all cluttered with papers and she see's the title Dream Struggle on top of everything.

"Hello nice to meet you" Carter says

"Nice to meet you too"

"Take a seat"

Makenzie sits down and looks around the office then takes a good look at Carter. He has short brown hair, Hazel eyes with dark circles around them like he hasn't gotten any sleep and a five o clock shadow.

"So lets get down to business. This business is going to be tough you're going to get a lot of rejections so you shouldn't take it personally, it just means they had someone else in mind. You will come across many of challenges in your roles. I picked you because I thought you'd be an amazing actress. Now are you sure you want to continue with this?"

"I'm sure"

"Okay! Now the fun part. You need to sign some papers then I'll tell you about the role you will have to audition for in LA" He searches through the stack of papers on his desk and pulls out a bunch of papers for Kenzie to sign "Okay sign where all the doted lines are"

Kenzie takes the papers and signs all the doted lines and hands the papers back to him. "Here you go" she says. He takes the papers from her and looks them over.

"Alright well I am now officially your agent. Now we just need to get you a publicist and we'll be set." He leans back in his chair "Okay are you ready to learn about the part you are going to audition for?"

"I sure am"

Carter gives a half smile "Okay so the movie is called Dream Struggle! It's about a 23 year old girl who is trying to overcome Autism to chase her dream of becoming a Professor of social sciences. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I sure can"

"And it's not going to be full of A list stars. You will leave for you audition tomorrow at noon"

"Okay! Thank you so much!"

"No problem! You may go"

Kenzie gets up to leave and goes to her car and heads home.

Meryl is just getting out of the shower and goes to her bedroom and looks at a picture and sighs "Why did I ever give it up?"

Kenzie is just getting off her plane and meets her limo out front. The driver opens the door for her and she slides in and decides to call her mom.

"Hey Kenz"

"Hey Mom, I made it to LA safe and sound. I'm heading over to the apartment now"

"Good! Glad you landed safely. What time is your audition?"

"Noon. So I have two hours to kill"

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh I don't know. Probably go sight seeing until I have to go to the audition"

"Oh fun. Well good luck on your audition I have to go"

"Okay thank you"

"You're welcome Hun. Love you"

"Love you too Mom"

They hang up and Kenzie arrives at her apartment and heads inside. She puts her things away and decides to go out sight seeing before her audition.

She comes across the walk of fame and by the time she's done seeing that she rushes off to her audition. She signs in and waits for her name to be called. She talks to a couple people and some people come out of the room crying or walking with pride. Her name is finally called and she goes in and comes out an hour later grinning. She heads home and makes something to eat.

The next day she gets up and her phone rings

"Hello?"

"Hello! Makenzie Parker?"

"Yes"

"This is Gary who was judging your audition and we thought you did great. We want you to come back here tomorrow at 2pm for your second audition."

"Thank you so much" She hangs up her phone and says "YES!" She's so excited she calls Amber.

"Hey babe"

"I GOT A CALL BACK"

"Holy shit, really?"

"Yeah! I can't believe it either. I could scream it on the mountain tops"

"Don't embarrass yourself now"

Kenzie laughs "I wouldn't do that anyway"

"Well I am happy for you. Now when are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure. I have to go back tomorrow at two and then we'll see from there"

"Oh! You need to hurry up and come home I miss your face"

"I miss you too"

"Well I have to go to work. Call you later bye"

"Bye"

She hangs up with Amber and calls her mom

"How did it go"

"I just got a call back" She screeches

"Oh that's amazing"

"I know! I have to go back tomorrow at two"

"Awesome. Hope it goes well"

"Me too! Well I'm gonna get off the phone and do something productive. Give everyone my love"

"Okay I will"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

She hangs up with her mom and decides to do more sight seeing. She ends up seeing a couple stars but doesn't bother them because she is to scared to go up to them and ask for an autograph. She then notices Meryl Streep. She gasps "Oh my god that's Meryl Streep" She stands there dumbfounded and notices she's walking with Don and looking at a picture. She doesn't look up from the picture at all and walks right by Makenzie and Don looks back at her and then looks away.

The next day she goes to her audition and they have her do a couple scenes and goes home to wait for the phone call. She's making herself dinner when her cell phone rings

"Hello?"

"Hello Makenzie?"

"Yes"

"This is Gary again. You did really well in both of your auditions so we would like to give you the part of Annie, Congrats"

"Oh my gosh thank you so much"

"You're welcome! You start shooting in a couple weeks here in LA"

"Okay! Thanks again"

"No problem"

They hang up and she calls everyone to tell them. Kenzie goes back home for a couple weeks and goes back to LA to start filming her movie. It takes six months to shoot it.

Meryl turns on the TV and E pops up. The announcer says "On the movie front today. A new film starring a new actress premiers this Friday at Mans Chinese Theater at six. It's about a 23 year old who has Autism and dreams of becoming a Professor in Social sciences"

"That sounds interesting" Don says

"Wanna go see it?"

"Yeah! It would be a night out"

"Okay! Then we'll go"

It's the night of the premier and Kenzie is nervous. Amber is helping her get ready and they both finally head to the premier. Kenzie get's out of the car and everyone starts taking pictures and screaming her name. She puts on a smile and heads into the theater with Amber. Meryl arrives as soon as Kenzie gets into the theater. A half hour later Meryl sits a couple seats ahead of Kenzie. She notices Meryl sit down and whispers to Amber.

"Oh my god Meryl Streep is at my premier"

"Really? Where?"

"Couple rows ahead of us"

Amber looks around and notices "That's freaking awesome"

"I know"

The movie begins and Meryl is getting into the movie then she shows up on screen and she watches the film with a slight proud look on her face. The film ends and everyone heads home. Meryl gets into the house and throws her purse on the couch and looks at Don with fury

"YOU KNEW? YOU FUCKING KNEW?"

Don says nothing and grows pale and thinks _"And I thought things where go so well,so much for that idea."_

"You're fucking sleeping on the couch tonight you ass" She storms upstairs, slams the door and locks it.

Award season is around the corner and Makenzie is happy and smiling that she got great reviews on her first movie. Her phone and it's Carter

"Hello?"

"Great news. You are nominated for an Oscar"

Kenzie's eyes go wide "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack"

"Wow! This is awesome"

"Yes it is! Congrats"

"Thanks"

She hangs up with him and calls everyone to tell them. Kenzie starts preparing for the Oscars.

It's finally the night of the Oscars and Kenzie has Amber going with her. They arrive in the limo and everyone is screaming and calling her name. They have Kenzie do an interview

"You look amazing" Says the interviewer

"Thank you" Kenzie smiles

"So how hard was it to prepare for your role"

"Um well I just practiced a lot and slipped into my character"

"Ah! So out of all the stars here tonight who do you want to meet?"

"Definitely Meryl Streep"

"That's always everyone's answer"

Kenzie laughs and finishes her interview and walks more of the red carpet and does a couple more interviews. She finally get's into the building and takes her seat with Amber. After two hours of sitting there the Oscars finally start. They finally announce the nominees for best actress and Meryl is in it.

"And the Oscar goes to...MERYL STREEP" The screen cuts to Meryl and she is so shocked. She gets up and kisses Don and makes her speech.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing. You know I took this role because I knew how my character would feel. I know what she felt. I can even relate to it." Meryl starts to tear up a little and everyone including Makenzie was confused about what she was saying "Anyway thank you to everyone I worked with, My husband my kids,and everyone at the cast and crew" The music starts and Meryl walks off stage and everyone starts talk about what Meryl was talking about. Kenzie looks at Amber.

"What on earth is she talking about?"

"I have no idea"

The night continues and now it's Kenzie's category but Kenzie knows she's not going to win it anyway so she starts talking to Amber when they announce her name

"The winner is...Makenzie Parker"

Kenzie's mouth drops and looks at Amber. "Go on" Amber says. Kenzie get's up and heads towards the stage almost in tears. She takes the Oscar and walks up to the mic "Oh my gosh not in a million years did I think I would get one of these. I just want to thank everyone who I worked with and I would not be here today if it wasn't for Meryl Streep" Kenzie looks at Meryl who is smiling from ear to ear and almost crying which Kenzie found odd "Meryl you inspired me to follow my dream of becoming an actress. Thank you all so much" Kenzie leaves the stage and then bursts into tears. The night ends and as Kenzie's limo starts to drive off she see's Meryl running out with Don behind her. Meryl is looking everywhere for something and then turns to Don and puts her head on his chest. Kenzie gets a confused look and sits back in her seat.

"I'm beat" Makenzie says

"Me too! I can't wait to get into my bed"

Kenzie stares at her Oscar and still can't believe she won it. The limo drops Amber off at her house.

"See you tomorrow" Said Amber

"Yep!"

Amber gets out of the limo and heads inside. The limo drops Kenzie off at her apartment and heads upstairs. She carefully takes her dress off and get's into comfortable clothes and get's into bed and falls asleep instantly.

The next day Kenzie wakes up to her phone ringing. She looks at the clock and it's noon. "Wow! I slept in" She answers the phone

"Hello?"

"Have you seen the newspaper or anything today?"

"Amber?"

"Who else would it be? Don't you ever look at your caller ID?"

"Well considering you just woke me up no I didn't. What's going on?"

"You should really turn on your TV or look at the newspaper"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Okay, okay. Hold on"

She gets out of bed and gets the newspaper then sits down on the couch and right there on the front page is Meryl and what everyone was buzzing about. The head line read "Missing child?"

"Holy shit! That got out fast"

"Yeah it did! Read it"

Kenzie reads it. _Last night Oscar winner Meryl Streep accepted the award for Best Actress and gives a confusing speech. She said she knew how the character felt and could relate to it. Is there a missing child? A source close to the Streep family said "It was a year after Louisa was born. It was unexpected and she felt her career was about to end and wanted the baby to have a better life. She didn't want anyone to know so she kept it a secret and gave birth to a girl around September second. It was hard for her to do but she did keep in touch sometimes but she never revealed who she was._

"Oh my word"

"Insane right? Weren't you born around that time?"

"Yeah but I'm not adopted" She then starts thinking about her family and how she really looked nothing like them "Hey I'm gonna let you go"

"Okay! Call me later"

"I will" She hangs up with Amber and sits in the chair starring at the paper. She then gets up and stands in front of the mirror and stares. Kenzie plays with her long light brown hair that none of her family had. Her family had red hair and hazel eyes when she had light brown hair and greenish blue eyes. Her family also had short round noses and she had a long and skinny nose. It hits her and she says "It can't be" She picks up her phone and calls her mom.

"Congrats Hun! So proud of you"

"Thanks! Mom I want you to be honest with me"

"About what?"

Kenzie takes a minute and says "Am I adopted?"

Ann doesn't answer for several minutes and sighs "Yes"

"How come you never told me?"

"I never thought it would come up. You never questioned it until now...Wait is this because of what Meryl said last night"

"Sort of"

"It's not gonna happen Kenzie. We adopted you from Connecticut. She doesn't even live there.

Kenzie's eyes widen "Where did you adopt me from?"

"Connecticut"

"Oh my word"

"What?"

"Mom Meryl lives in Connecticut not just New York. It's all over the newspapers around here. The child was a girl born September second and she never revealed who she was. Did you know my birth mother?"

"No"

Kenzie's stomach goes into knots and is so shocked she couldn't talk.

"Uh I have to let you go Mom. I'll call you back"

"Are you sure? Your not upset with me?"

"No! I'm just glad it's out now"

"Okay"

"Bye Mom"

"Bye"

They hand up and Kenzie sits there in shock.

_**Flashback**_

Around eleven Meryl wakes up and Don is standing in the door way with a newspaper in his hand looking upset.

"What's wrong?"

Don looks up from the newspaper and puts it behind his back

"Oh! Good morning! Do you want some coffee?"

"Not until you tell me why you're hiding the newspaper from me"

"It's nothing really. Just some Golf scores I'm not to happy about."

Meryl stares at him for several seconds and says "Your lying" She gets out of bed and snatches the paper out of his hands.

"Meryl! I don't think that's-"

He watches his wife read the article. She sits on the bed and then gets angry and throws the paper on the ground.

"Why the HELL would one of our closets friends reveal that?

"I don't know"

"I can't believe this. Now the kids are going to question me and now the public is going to want a statement." Meryl looks at Don and says "I guess we should call the kids and explain and then I'll call my agent and try to get her number and call her myself" Don agrees and they go on about their day

_**End flashback**_

__Makenzie finally was over her state of shock and was about to make herself something to eat when her phone rang. It was a number she didn't recognize but she answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is this Makenzie Parker"

Kenzie recognizes the voice but can't think of who it is "Yes"

"Hi Kenzie! It's um Meryl Streep" Kenzie about drops her phone and wonders why THE Meryl Streep would be calling her "I'm calling because I would like to speak to you in person. Is that okay?"

"Uh yeah of coarse. What's this about?"

"I'm sure you know what this is about. Meet me at the old train station. I don't want all the paparazzi there"

"Okay see you then"

"Okay! Bye"

"Bye"

They hang up and Kenzie is in complete shock.

"Meryl Streep just called my phone and wants to see me. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder" She said to herself

After an hour Kenzie heads to the old train station and walks down the stairs. Meryl is standing there starring off when she realizes Kenzie is in the room she looks over and gives one of those warm smiles and Kenzie can't help but smile back.

"Thank you for coming"

"No problem"

They stand there for several minutes when Meryl finally breaks the silence

"Did you see the paper?"

"Yes I did! I hope you find her"

Meryl looks directly into Kenzie's eyes and smiles "I did"

"Oh really! Who is it?"

"Your telling me you don't know?"

Kenzie is standing there thinking _This can't be true. How would I know? _She had been telling herself over and over that she wasn't the child but she simply says "No"

"It's you Kenzie"

Kenzie stares at her and all of the sudden tears spring into her eyes

"How do you know I'm it though?"

"Because the last picture I got of you was when you were sixteen" She takes out the picture and Kenzie looks at it, sure enough it was her in the picture. Tears flow down both of their cheeks. They both hug and that same day Meryl releases a statement about the whole thing.

_**Flash forward**_

It's now a year later and Kenzie is still getting used to the idea of being Meryl Streep's daughter. In every interview she get's asked about it. She is still in touch with her adopted parents and calls them everyday. She gave up her apartment and decided to get a house closer to Meryl. Meryl and Kenzie have gotten close in the last year and see each other everyday. She is close with Mamie and they were all thrilled to have another sibling. Right now Meryl and Kenzie are working on a movie together called Mommy and Me.

Meryl often gets asked about Kenzie too. She always reminds Kenzie that she loves her and always thought about her. Meryl felt like her life was complete now and always hangs out with Kenzie.


End file.
